


Fanvid: No Sleep Tonight

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, F/F, Fanvids, I tried to avoid the more triggering scenes, but just wanted to let you know just in case, clips from:, though they're manipulated to look like Becky's talking to Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Becky meet online then decide to meet in person. In this version Sam and Dean are Becky's friends and try to help her introduce Charlie into their world of the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding in a few fanvids I never got around to crossposting here on AO3! This video contains clips for S7 and S5. There are clips that are used for scene manipulations from S7 EP8 "Time for a Wedding" so if that episode is triggering for you, you might want to avoid this video.

Summary: Charlie and Becky meet online then decide to meet in person. In this version Sam and Dean are Becky's friends and try to help her introduce Charlie into their world of the supernatural.

Spoilers/Warning: Contains spoilers for S7 as well as clips from S5. There are clips that are used for scene manipulations from S7 EP8 "Time for a Wedding" so if that episode is triggering for you, you might want to avoid this vid.  
Music: "No Sleep Tonight" - The Faders  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Ship: Charlie/Becky


End file.
